


Язык нашего лета

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Эти двое — необычные. Они общаются друг с другом жестами, без проблем находя общий язык. Они дополняют друг друга, танцуя совершенно разные танцы. Они пьют с Тэёном холодную содовую в круглосуточном магазине в час ночи. Пожалуй, это самое необычное и в жизни Тэёна тоже.





	Язык нашего лета

**Author's Note:**

> написано на "NeoFanfiction Fest" (https://vk.com/neoficfest)

Августовские ночи становятся короче и холоднее, когда Тэён встречает этих двоих в городе в первый раз. Это, наверное, самая случайная — и самая особенная встреча в его жизни. Он приходит на пляж вечером, после того, как домашние, с которыми он снова поссорился, легли спать. Самый обычный вечер в жизни Ли Тэёна, похожий на десятки других как две капли воды. Только этой ночью капли не скользят рядом в череде его дней. Этой ночью одна капля поглощает, вбирает в себя другую, как поглощает Тэёна зрелище двух танцующих в темноте парней. Он не слышит музыку и даже не видит их лиц — только изящные силуэты и взлетающий время от времени из-под ног песок. Это так необычно, так чуждо для их небольшого городка и для Тэёна, застрявшего в нем на уже двадцать два ничтожных года.

Возможно, он бы так молча и ушёл, доев купленный в круглосуточном магазинчике (самом дальнем от дома, чтобы, не дай бог, не узнали и не рассказали родителям) на последние карманные деньги рамён, если бы его не заметили, как только он поднялся с остывшего за вечер камня.

Тэёну неловко, а ещё самую малость почему-то волнительно, когда танцоры подходят к нему. Он уже может их рассмотреть: у того, что повыше, брюки из парусины и добрая улыбка, а движения, вспоминает Тэён, четкие и резкие, почти как ночной ветер в спутанных прядях волос. Он стоит чуть поодаль, пока второй парень вприпрыжку подбегает к нему. Сквозь белую рубашку-сетку видно бронзовую кожу, а сквозь смеющиеся глаза-полумесяцы, кажется, всю душу — такую же свежую и солнечно-пряную, как соленый морской воздух.

«Привет», — говорит парень сначала на одном незнакомом Тэёну языке, затем на втором и наконец на третьем. О том, что это именно «привет», Тэён догадывается по заключительному «Hi, I’m Ten!»(1) и протянутой в приветствии руке.

— Hi, — неловко отвечает он, и это его самая длинная речь на английском с момента окончания школы.

Тэн пожимает его руку изящным движением, таким же изящным, как и весь танец, что Тэён наблюдал минуту назад. Эти двое кажутся такими же непохожими друг на друга, насколько непохож на них сам Тэён.

Второго парня зовут Винвин, и вряд ли это его настоящее имя, как вряд ли кого-то действительно назвали бы Тэн, но Тэёну это кажется неважным. Он бы и сам мог назваться как угодно, и никто никогда не узнал бы правду. Это как пожить другой жизнью, притвориться, что ты — это не ты. Иногда он действительно об этом мечтает, только вот всё вокруг всё равно напоминает, кто он на самом деле: обычный Ли Тэён в обычном богом забытом городе, где из всех радостей только море и виноградная газировка. А эти двое танцоров — необычные. Они общаются друг с другом жестами, без проблем находя общий язык. Они дополняют друг друга, танцуя совершенно разные танцы. Они пьют с Тэёном холодную содовую в круглосуточном магазине в час ночи. Пожалуй, это самое необычное и в жизни Тэёна тоже. Ему хочется расспросить их об их жизнях, хотя бы так прикоснуться к этой волнующей магии, но уроки английского в школе он упрямо прогуливал, а родного языка Винвина тем более не знает. Он всё же вспоминает вбитое линейкой учителя в голову «Where are you from?»(2) и узнает, что тот из Китая. Тэн смеётся, что он живет «Nowhere»(3), и Тэён думает, что, возможно, это и правда. Когда у тебя есть весь мир, дом — это ты сам. А у этих двоих этот мир есть: их общий и у каждого свой. И Тэён чувствует благодарность за что, что именно сейчас, в этот самый момент в магазине с дремлющей за кассой продавщицей и гудящим вентилятором, отгоняющим скорее мух, чем духоту, он тоже может побыть частью этого мира.

Винвин покупает им с собой печенье на высыпанную из кармана мелочь, и Тэн тут же отбирает шоколадное. Они делят оставшиеся деньги на несколько частей, споря каждый на своём языке, и Тэён отрешенно думает, что, возможно, свобода — это сложно. Что, возможно, у неё крылья обрезаны куда сильнее, чем у самого Тэёна в нелюбимом городе. Эти двое встретились случайно, возможно, точно так же, как и он встретил их — на пустынном ночном пляже, и, наверное, так же разойдутся. Может, уже этим утром, может — когда зарядят первые осенние дожди. Тэёну становится грустно — ему, не им, и, наверное, в этом вся проблема. Тяжелая, давящая на плечи и обвивающаяся вокруг ног, которая до сих пор держит его в этом городе. Часы за спиной продавщицы показывают без пяти два, а Тэн показывает на дверь и кивает ему головой.

Тэён сам не знает, почему идёт с ними. Просто в том, чтобы идти ночью вдоль берега с незнакомыми людьми, смысла намного больше, чем возвращаться в родной дом. В их обрывочно-лоскутном существовании смысла намного больше, чем во всём Тэёне. Тэн пританцовывает на ходу и о чём-то громко рассказывает, оживленно жестикулируя, и Тэёну остаётся только гадать, понимает ли его Винвин. Возможно, да. Возможно — нет. А возможно, никому из них двоих это неважно. Ты можешь делиться своими мыслями, пока хочешь ими делиться. Ты можешь танцевать на пляже, не думая ни о чем, пока хочешь танцевать. Ты можешь идти ночью, сам не зная куда, пока хочешь идти хоть куда-то. Тэён хочет — куда-то. Тэён хочет — до указателя на соседний город и дальше до самого рассвета, который в августе уже — к счастью — так поздно. Они идут, пока пляж не прерывается скалой, а болтовня Тэна - усталым зевком. Винвин достаёт карту и тыкает куда-то несколько раз, сверяясь с предыдущими пометками. Что ж, думает Тэён, возможно, эти двое расстанутся не этим утром.

Он заглядывает Винвину через плечо, на пальцах показывая расстояние до следующего населённого пункта. Винвин вздыхает и ругается на Тэна на китайском — хотя, может, это просто для Тэёна китайский звучит как ругательство. Как это звучит для Тэна, Тэён не знает: тот отмахивается и растягивается прямо на песке. Тэён, подумав, следует чужому примеру: ноги от долгой ходьбы гудят с непривычки.

Небо уже начинает постепенно по-грязному предрассветно сереть, а значит, уже давно за четыре. Тэён неловко улыбается, когда ему под голову подкладывают сумку, но Винвин только возвращает улыбку и машет рукой: ложись. Над ним плывут едва различимые на сером небе серые облака, под ним — послушный малейшему движению тела песок. Впереди — море, а позади — кажущиеся непосильными километры до родного дома, куда скоро нужно будет возвращаться.

— Пошли с нами, — внезапно говорит Тэн, и Тэён думает, что это шутка. Он даже открывает переводчик в ещё чудом ловящем сигнал телефоне. Переводчик подсказывает, что все правильно, разум — что здесь точно где-то ошибка.

— Но, — возражает Тэён, — я не умею танцевать.

— Liar(4), — смеётся Тэн, и Тэён хмурится. Не может же тот знать о кружке бальных танцев, куда Тэён ходил в начальной школе и откуда его со скандалом и слезами забрали? — You can’t dance(5), — Тэн приподнимается на локте и, поворачиваясь, кладёт руку ему на грудь. — It can(6).

Нет, думает Тэён. Его учили, что каждый шаг — это линяя. Что танец — это клетка, которую он рисует себе сам. Идеальный квадрат, где каждое лишнее движение — ошибка. Да, такой танец он сможет станцевать. Только вот на песке не видно линий. Его паркет просто рассыпется под ногами, оставив смятение и непонимание того, куда идти. За одним шагом должен быть другой — иначе непонятно, что будет после.

— Но что будет после? — Тэён переводит растерянный взгляд с Тэна на улыбающегося Винвина. — After(7)?

— After? — смеётся Тэн. — I don’t know this word(8).

Они молчат целую минуту-вечность, Винвин доедает оставшееся печенье, а Тэн пожимает плечами, протягивая руку за его телефоном.

Тэён молча смотрит на окно переводчика, покусывая губу, а затем, улыбнувшись, прикрывает глаза.

А после будет новое лето.

_____________  
(1) — Привет, я Тэн

(2) — Откуда ты?

(3) — Нигде

(4) — Врёшь

(5) — Ты не умеешь танцевать

(6) — Оно умеет

(7) — После

(8) — Я не знаю такого слова


End file.
